The Wolfs Mate
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Upon delivering the wedding invitation Jacob runs as far away as he could get. Eventually, he winds up on the shores of a small New England in Maine. There he gets a job working for the local fisherman while trying to distract himself from the betrayal he felt. One day he runs into a woman, literally, only to find out that she is his imprint. JacobOC, lots of fluff before drama


Disclaimer I don't anything! I only own anyone you dont' recognize.

Enjoy! Thank you to all my loyal readers for reading my other stories! Plenty more to come!

* * *

Jacob couldn't remember how long he had run for. He hid in the woods as the rain came down upon him. Steam was escaping his skin with each drop. Why, why was this happening? Why him? He loved Bella far more than that leech could. Jacob could hear the cracks deepen in his heart. After everything he had done for her she had gone back to him. He felt betrayed and lead on. How he let that happen was beyond him. Was he as blind as his pack mates had said? His hands cradled his head as tears fell down his cheeks only to blend in with the raindrops.

Jacob couldn't remember how long he had run for. He hid in the woods as the rain came down upon him. Steam was escaping his skin with each drop. Why, why was this happening? Why him? He loved Bella far more than that leech could. Jacob could hear the cracks deepen in his heart. After everything he had done for her she had gone back to him. He felt betrayed and lead on. How he let that happen was beyond him. Was he as blind as his pack mates had said? His hands cradled his head as tears fell down his cheeks only to blend in with the raindrops.

He had to get away, but where would he go? He thought about it for a while before he went back to his house. It was dark now and he had to be quiet. He walked inside and saw that his father was asleep. After blocking the channel between him and his packmates, Jacob walked into his room and packed. He wrote his father a note and went out to his truck. Stopping only once to look back at his house. Jacob took a deep breath as he opened the door to his truck and tossed his luggage into the cab. His hands gripped the steering wheel as the engine ignited to life. And with that, he drove off into the night and did not look back.

He drove east that was all he really knew. The days seemed to blur together till he had eventually lost track of how long he had been on the road. The only thing he stopped for was to get gas, food, or to sleep. Before Jacob knew it he had reached the east coast and with that came Maine. He kept driving till he had reached the coast. It was then that he came to a small town called "Old Shore Landing". The town had been established back in 1890 and had just over 1,500 residents. It looked like the city that the lady from the show Murder She Wrote lived in. Jacob smiled to himself as he thought back. Murder She Wrote had become quite the guilty pleasure for his dad. Even he could not deny that the show was really good.

This town literally had the feel of everyone knows everyone vibe. Small shops along the main streets. Things like general stores, a soda pop shop, antique shops, old bookstores, and other places like that. Lots of old homes in the victorian style which were beautiful, to say the least. Jacob pulled up to a small mom and pop diner. He had only twenty bucks to his name but he needed to eat. Walking in he noticed the people staring at him. "Hi, honey what can we do for you?" Asked the hostess whose name was Mary. She was a short plumpish woman who gave off the motherly vibe. Kind of like Mrs. Weasly in Harry Potter. Gentle kind eyes all warm with the love she could give.

"Hi um...what do you recommend?" He asked clearly showing that he had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

"You lost or something hun?" She inquired with a gentle voice. She looked down at him wondering where he had come from and how long he had possibly been on the road.

"No, just...getting away." He fiddled with the fork that was in front of him. What did he tell people? That he was running away to get away from the heartache? From being a fool? He sighed heavily as he avoided her gaze.

"Ah well, you came to the right place. Some people come here to get away and wind up staying here. How about we get you something nice and warm to eat." Mary smiled "Now if you need a job old Ben the fisherman could use another deckhand. Where you from?"

"Washington State." He said as a cup of coffee was brought to him. The smell of the coffee filling his nose and bringing a strange sense of comfort. He pulled the cup to him letting the warming ceramic mug caress his skin.

"Alright, so you know about fishing and such right?" This question caused Jacob to look up at her confused.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh please call me Mary." She smiled "Now you drink your coffee and I will get you the best breakfast we have."

"But I only have..." Mary held up her hand stopping him in mid sentence.

"No, shh. Don't worry about it. On the house." She smiled again before she walked off into the kitchen to place the order. Did that woman have a smile permanently plastered on her face? Jacob couldn't believe it. Why was she being so nice? He stared at his coffee before sipping it. The taste of warm home brewed coffee slipped down his throat making him sigh.

"You will get used to her." He heard an older voice come from the counter seats. Jacob looked up and saw an older man, definitely a fisherman, staring at him. A stocky man with an almost white beard. He wore a dull graying beanie on his head. Overalls and a flannel shirt with a thermal shirt beneath that. "She does that with all newcomers. Something about wanting to make them feel welcome. Names Ben. You need a job?"

"Yes, sir," Jacob spoke in a respectful manner as he was trying to be polite. If this was Old Ben he needed to impress him. He was in a new place in need of a job.

"You ever catch lobster?" Ben inquired as he eyed Jacob from head to toe. The boy was sturdy enough he noticed that much. But could he handle himself on a fishing boat?

"No, sir. Just the fish and stuff we catch out of Washington." Jacob watched Old Ben's reaction in anticipation. "I learn quick sir. I am also a decent mechanic."

"Well let's say we give it a try and go from there." he reached out and shook Jacobs hand with a smile. He had a strong grip. His palms and fingers were covered in calluses. He reminded him of an old gruff grandfatherly type.

"Thank you, sir." Jacob smiled happily as he shook his hand. What luck he had stumbled across. He had a job now, and soon he would have a place to stay. Things were looking up for the young shifter. His smile brightened at the thought. Working on a lobster boat and having a place to stay in this quaint little town.

"None of that sir crap you call me Ben." He chuckled as he watched the boy nod vigorously. He needed to do everything that Ben told him. He didn't need him pushing him off of a boat into the ocean.

"Thank you, Si-I mean Ben. Thank you, Ben."

"Eh don't thank me." He waved him off "I can put you up in my boat. It's not much I am afraid. A hammock and a sleeping bag but it will be warm." He said with a shrug as he continued to drink his coffee and eat.

"That is more than I could ask for Ben. Thank you."

At that moment Mary brought around the full breakfast. "A growing boy needs food. Biscuits and sausage gravy. With buttered toast eggs over easy and bacon." Jacob's stomach gave a heavy grumble as he looked down at the food. It all looked and smelled so good. "I have some more coffee for you."

Jacob smiled as he started to feel rather comfortable with those around him. This was going to be his home now. He had a job and soon he would have a place to stay. Maybe even some friends later on. Jacob sipped his coffee and relaxed into the booth.


End file.
